


Вр.и.о. принцессы

by Terra_Celtika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Parody, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда получаешь пропуск на неизвестный аттракцион, читай мелкий шрифт на обороте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вр.и.о. принцессы

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан для команды Ниджимура/Химуро на OTP Wars 2.0 на Diary.ru.  
> Бета Aurumtrio.

Чем ближе они подходили к замку Спящей Красавицы, тем сильнее Шузо мрачнел. Вокруг носились толпы маленьких детей, за которыми волоклись усталые родители, ростовые фигуры лезли обниматься, пахло сахарной ватой и карамельными яблоками. Шузо осмотрел сказочный замок и констатировал:

— Сраный домик Барби.

— Шу, не пугай детей. Ты сам хотел увидеть Диснейленд, не жалуйся теперь.

— Я не хотел попасть в детский сад. Давай вернемся на Дикий Запад или пойдем в эту, как ее... — Шузо достал из кармана мятую карту. — Страну Будущего.

— Давай хоть на бобслее прокатимся, — Шузо скривился, и Тацуя быстро продолжил: — Туда не пускают мелких.

Шузо посмотрел с сомнением, но все же кивнул.

Неподалеку от бобслея дорогу им перегородил огромный Микки Маус. Они попытались обойти его, отмахнувшись от титанических ладоней, простертых для объятий, но Микки Маус сделал шаг в сторону и снова встал поперек дороги.

— Тацуя, он мне не нравится, — сказал Шузо, сжимая кулаки.

— Шу, ты не будешь драться с Микки Маусом, так делают только пьяные папаши. А ты трезвый, и у тебя нет детей.

— Пусть тогда свалит.

Микки Маус дослушал их и заговорил противным писклявым голосом:

— Кажется, вам не пришлись по вкусу аттракционы Страны Фантазий. Я могу предложить вам кое-что поинтереснее.

— Да-да, спасибо, мы уже идем к бобслею, — сказал Тацуя и снова попытался обойти Микки Мауса, но тот наклонился и едва не врезался носом ему между глаз.

— Совершенно новый аттракцион, который еще мало кто видел.

Наверное, это должно было звучать завлекательно, но голос был такой противный, что слышалось только «разворачивайся и беги».

— Настоящие приключения не для детей, — продолжил Микки Маус. — Полное погружение в сказку, взаимодействие с персонажами и безопасность в границах тропинки.

— Как-то не очень оптимистично звучит, — засомневался Тацуя. — А страховка есть?

— Страховка одинаковая для всех аттракционов, — деловито сказал Микки Маус, порылся в кармане и достал два билета. — Ну что, идете? Специальное предложение для особых клиентов.

Тацуя уставился на огромные пальцы, сжимающие билеты — он думал, кукольные кисти не гнутся.

— И чем же мы такие особенные? — спросил Шузо.

— Вы ищете приключе-ений! И вы не орали на большой горной железной дороге. — пропел Микки Маус, сгреб их обоих за плечи и подтолкнул к густым кустам возле стен замка Спящей Красавицы. — Пройдите через потайную дверь и окунитесь в сказочную атмосферу.

В глубине кустов оказалась узкая деревянная дверь с металлическим кольцом вместо ручки. Микки Маус всунул в руку Тацуи билеты, толкнул дверь и сделал приглашающий жест своей огромной лапищей. По телевизору это выглядело мило, а вблизи — довольно устрашающе. В конце концов, Микки Маус был выше и явно тяжелее них.

— А если мы не пойдем, нас побьют? — Шузо озвучил мысли Тацуи.

— Нет, но вы упустите сказочное приключе-ение, — сказал Микки Маус и опять крутанул рукой. 

— Шу, пойдем, а то он не отстанет, — сказал Тацуя и потянул Шузо за рукав. По крайней мере, за той дверью можно было спрятаться от этих адских кукол.

По ту сторону оказался лес. Не сказать чтобы очень сказочный, но вполне пасторальный — с зеленой травой, не очень густо натыканными деревьями, птичками, бабочками и, кажется, зайчиками. За невысокими кустами подпрыгивал какой-то зверь, похожий на Бэмби.

— Что там этот мутант сказал? — спросил Шузо. — Безопасность в границах тропинки?

Тацуя огляделся. Тропинка была у них прямо под ногами, окружающее опасным не казалось. Хотя кто знает, может, тот Бэмби пугается людей и набрасывается на них.

— Вы не видели мою маму? — спросил Бэмби, высунувшись из-за кустов.

— Твоя мама сд... — начал Шузо, но Тацуя зажал ему рот.

— Не пугай ребенка, — прошипел он и добавил громче: — Нет, но, может, тебе поискать ее в лесу?

— Я так и сделаю! — обрадовался Бэмби и ускакал.

— По-моему, нас нагрели, — сказал Шузо. — Это все тот же детский парк.

— Зато детей нет, даже Бэмби сбежал, — ответил Тацуя. — Пойдем дальше, раз уж пришли.

Над тропинкой вились бабочки и птички, Шузо мрачнел, Тацуя предчувствовал нехорошее. Как минимум — драку с первым попавшимся Микки Маусом на выходе из этого аттракциона.

— Шу, ты меня пугаешь, — признался он. — Ну посмотри, какой милый лес, цветочки вон растут, дети не носятся. Считай, мы тут просто отдыхаем.

— Ну нет, — отозвался Шузо. — Этот хрен в маске обещал приключения, и я все время жду, что вот-вот что-нибудь вцепится мне в задницу.

— Приключения не всегда такие буквальные.

— Да что ты говоришь! — Шузо остановился и уставился в гущу растительности метрах в трех от тропинки. — Там кто-то копошится.

— Это Бэмби ищет маму, — предположил Тацуя.

— Выкапывает ее, что ли?

Тацуя бы засмеялся — Бэмби поблизости не было, он бы не узнал, — но тут ему в задницу что-то вцепилось. Потом ударило под колени, и Тацуя грохнулся лицом в траву. Было мягко, пахло полевыми цветами; рядом рухнул Шузо, громко матерясь на двух языках. Тацуя ничего не видел, кроме зеленой травы, зато прекрасно чувствовал, как ему связали руки и ноги и куда-то потащили.

— Тацуя, ты тут?

— Да. В том же приключении.

— Я тебя не вижу.

— Тебя тоже тащат рожей по траве?

Вместо ответа Шузо неразборчиво выругался и сплюнул — наверное, траву.

— Это же не тропинка, так? Значит, нам должны оплатить ущерб?

— Я надеюсь, ущерба не будет, — сказал Шузо.

— Мое достоинство пострадало, — пожаловался Тацуя.

Они остановились. Потом Тацую перевернули, и он увидел Шузо — с грязными пятнами на лице и травинками в волосах он казался очень милым, если игнорировать злобно прищуренные глаза. Тацую сложили на него сверху, и он почувствовал, что руки освободились.

И они оба взлетели над землей.

От неожиданности Тацуя вцепился во все, что было под руками — правая удобно легла на бедро Шузо, левая скользнула по чему-то гладкому. Тацуя ощупал стены, пол, крышу — пространства было, мягко говоря, немного, зато обзор открывался великолепный.

— Шу, мне кажется, мы в стеклянном гробу.

— Это лучшая новость за весь день, — сказал Шузо и почему-то рассмеялся. Кажется, приключение начинало ему нравиться.

Тацуя поерзал и устроился поудобнее, чтобы посмотреть, далеко ли до земли. Оказалось, что не больше пяти метров, а внизу, под гробом, стояли бородатые человечки.

— Шу, там гномы! Серьезно, там семь гномов!

— Охуеть. А что, они не разговаривают с людьми, если те не в гробу?

Гномы переговаривались между собой. Тацуя снова зажал Шузо рот и прислушался. Стеклянные стенки гроба отлично проводили звук.

— А почему их двое?

— Сколько было, столько и упаковали.

— Мне кажется, тот, который внизу, ведет себя не как покойник.

А Тацуя, значит, сойдет за покойника. Он собрался возмутиться, почувствовал руки Шузо на своей заднице и передумал. Шузо всегда знал, как правильно распорядиться тесным пространством. Он тщательно ощупал ягодицы, забрался под футболку и укусил Тацую за ухо.

— Шу, на нас смотрят.

— Сами виноваты, — пробормотал Шузо.

Тацуя решил, что тоже не хочет быть покойником, втиснул колено между бедер Шузо и полез целоваться. Раз уж их запихнули в стеклянный гроб, почему бы не воспользоваться ситуацией. В конце концов, им весь день приходилось соблюдать приличия.

Снизу доносились разговоры гномов.

— Верхний тоже живой.

— Мне казалось, они одного пола. Разве люди одного пола могут делать такое друг с другом?

— Ты отстал от жизни. Конечно, могут!

— Тогда какого хрена мы ищем какую-то бабу?

Гномы затихли. Тацуя еще потискал Шузо, пока гроб не начал опасно раскачиваться, и только тогда вспомнил, что они, вообще-то, на аттракционе. Возможно, детском, хотя он уже не был уверен.

— Гномы еще тут? — спросил Шузо.

Тацуя осмотрел полянку внизу.

— Нет, свалили познавать радости однополой любви.

— Если мне это приснится, я приду к тебе ночью, — попробовал пригрозить Шузо. — Хватит ржать, давай выбираться.

Крышка гроба не была заперта, Тацуя приподнялся и легко откинул ее. Гроб висел на четырех цепях, натянутых между деревьями. Цепи были толстые и прочные, деревья — близко.

Они легко добрались до веток и спустились на землю. Тропинка оказалась совсем рядом, Тацуя дотащил до нее Шузо, порывавшегося исследовать кусты в поисках гномов, и достал из кармана билеты. Может, там был расписан маршрут или хотя бы правила общения с местной фауной.

Но там только было написано «Пропуск в сказочную страну для временно исполняющего обязанности принцессы».

— Шу, нас наебали. Или местных наебали, это как посмотреть.

Шузо рассмотрел билеты и хмыкнул.

— Ну вообще, мышам и необязательно различать людей по полу.

— Эта мышь работает в Диснейленде, пора бы уже научиться.

Тропинка опять была спокойной, вся в бабочках и птичках, которые уже и у Тацуи вызывали подозрение. Видимо, у Шузо инстинкты были лучше, раз ему они сразу не понравились. Жужжали пчелы, стрекотали кузнечики, все было как в сказке перед налетом каких-нибудь темных сил — мирно и стремно. Из-за поворота доносился стук копыт.

— Надеюсь, нас не затопчут за то, что мы без платьев, — сказал Тацуя.

Не затоптали — кавалькада всадников затормозила прямо перед ними, передняя лошадь встала на дыбы, помесила воздух копытами и опустилась на все четыре, презрительно кося темными глазами. Всадник в красном бархатном камзоле с позолотой уставился на них сверху вниз и взвыл:

— Имею несчастье разыскивать потерянную невесту, любовь всей жизни моей! Не будете ли так любезны примерить туфельку, вдруг кто-то из вас и есть она?

Тацуя с Шузо переглянулись. Уж в чем они были уверены, так в том, что ни один из них — не она. Всадник порылся в седельной сумке и протянул им туфельку. Очень красивую и очень маленькую хрустальную туфельку с подозрительными красно-коричневыми пятнами внутри. Тацуя отшатнулся, Шузо с любопытством ее осмотрел.

— А это что, кровь? — спросил он, показав пальцем на засохшие следы.

— Тут... было одно недоразумение, — ответил всадник, помявшись. — Мы уже разобрались. А невесту не нашли. Померьте, а?

Шузо демонстративно поднял ногу в кроссовке, смерил ее взглядом и снова посмотрел на туфельку. На взгляд Тацуи, они сходились примерно один к двум, как и его ноги.

— Это не наш размер, — сказал он. — Тацуя, он мне не нравится.

— Ну попробуйте, что вам стоит, — заныл всадник, пытаясь впихнуть туфельку в руку Шузо.

Тацуя обхватил Шузо за поясницу и оттащил подальше от окровавленной туфельки.

— Вы бы ее хоть продезинфицировали, что ли, — сказал он. — А то, может, у вашего недоразумения герпес был, а вы теперь его по всему лесу растаскиваете. Пока туфельку не отмоете, невесту не найдете, зуб даю.

Всадник задумался, вертя в руках туфельку. Кажется, мысль об инфекциях, передающихся с кровью, не приходила ему в голову. Вперед выдвинулся еще один всадник, в темно-фиолетовом камзоле без бахромы и побрякушек — наверное, слуга. Он спрыгнул с лошади, подошел совсем близко и прошептал:

— Вы извините его высочество, совсем с глузду двинулся, как суженая от него сбежала. Я ее не осуждаю. — Слуга быстро обернулся на высочество и снова зашептал: — Мы его отвлечем, а вы отойдите в кусты и подождите, пока мы отъедем.

— Нам нельзя уходить с тропинки, — сказал Тацуя.

— Так вы не уходите далеко, только за кусты. А то он не отстанет, пока не примерите туфельку.

Это был серьезный аргумент, и Тацуя с Шузо отступили в густые заросли. Принц, как назло, оказался скорее чокнутым, чем тупым, и как только обнаружил, что потенциальные суженые пропали, потребовал прочесать лес. Пришлось отступать дальше, в самую глушь.

Шузо нашел огромное дерево с дуплом и предложил спрятаться в нем. Тацуя смотрел много детских фильмов и попытался напомнить, что в таких дуплах обычно скрываются ходы в какую-нибудь Нарнию.

— Мы и так в сраной Нарнии, куда уже дальше, — ответил Шузо. — Я уверен, что те гномы были настоящими, и одной мыши еще придется за это ответить. Залезай, пока этот псих с герпесом нас не нашел.

Тацуя залез в дупло вслед за ним. Раздался электронный сигнал, задвинулись двери из полированного металла, и лифт куда-то поехал.

— Подожди, это что, лифт? — спросил Шузо.

— А я предупреждал, — заметил Тацуя.

— Мне кажется, это было частью плана. То есть, маршрута.

— Главное, чтобы в конце не была запланирована свадьба.

Кажется, Шузо хотел что-то сказать по поводу свадьбы, но лифт резко остановился и открыл двери. Их занесло в явно девичью комнату: в углу стояла кровать с балдахином и аккуратно уложенной на подушке куклой, на полу лежал белый — чисто белый, мать его, без единого пятнышка — ковер, на стене возле кровати висело огромное зеркало в резной раме, а под ним стоял столик с какими-то баночками и тюбиками. И никаких признаков жизни, даже носки на полу не валялись.

— Рапунцель, спусти свои волосы! — завопил кто-то снаружи.

Тацуя подкрался к окну и выглянул так, чтобы его не было видно. На этот раз до земли было далеко — метров двадцать. Внизу стоял какой-то мужик и орал во всю мощь своей глотки.

— Рапу-унцель! Волосы давай! С рассвета жду тебя, любимая!

Рапунцель в этой комнате не было. Шузо уже посмотрел под кроватью — там нашлись только пушистые розовые тапочки. Зато были волосы. Золотистая коса длиной метров тридцать была привязана к крюку в потолке и свернута аккуратными кольцами на полу возле окна. Как шпагат, только волосы. Тацуя, недолго думая, сбросил косу вниз. Жалко чувака, с утра же надрывается.  
Мужик шустро забрался по косе в окно — сразу было видно, что привычный. Проигнорировал Тацую с Шузо и полез под кровать, вышвырнул оттуда тапочки, пошарил рукой, встал и открыл дверцы шкафа.

— Тацуя, он мне не нравится, — опять сказал Шузо.

— Да я и не собирался, — ответил мужик и углубился в шкаф. — Вы не того поля ягоды.

— Гомофоб, — припечатал Тацуя.

— А вот за это, — мужик обернулся и задрал нос, — я могу и в суд подать.

— А я все равно выиграю, — ответил Тацуя, — я же гей.

— Блядское равноправие, — посетовал мужик. — Слушайте, вы тут принцессу не видели?

Шузо молча показал пропуск вр.и.о. принцессы. Мужик тоскливо на него посмотрел и сказал:

— Мне бы женщину, не сочтите за оскорбление. Одну конкретную женщину.

Он определенно вызывал у Тацуи больше симпатии, чем все бабочки, птички и гномы, вместе взятые, и ему единственному он бы желал найти свою настоящую принцессу. И остальных заодно подобрать, а то их потенциальные опекуны были опасны для общества, а один вообще больной и, возможно, разносчик герпеса.

— Вы не знаете, как отсюда выбраться? — спросил Тацуя.

— Лифт ведет только наверх, — мужик махнул рукой в проем в стене, откуда они вывалились. — Вниз только по волосам.

— А если вы отсюда выбираетесь по волосам, то кто убирает их обратно? — спросил Шузо.

— Если бы я знал, перестал бы сюда возвращаться, — вздохнул мужик. — Один раз я тут нашел каких-то придурочных гномов, они разложили на кровати гроб и пытались меня в него запихнуть. Кажется, они не различают женщин и мужчин.

— Различают, — заверил его Тацуя. — Но уже не делают различий.

Мужик задумался. Шузо вылез из окна и потянул за собой Тацую. Уходить пришлось, не прощаясь — мужик все еще размышлял над смысловыми тонкостями.

Башня Рапунцель оказалась огромной — над окошком, из которого они вылезли, возвышались еще метров пятнадцать, и всё без единого окна. Башню окружал ровный газон, а за ним начинался непролазный лес.

— И где тут эта безопасная тропинка? — спросил Шузо.

— По сказочному канону она найдется, когда мы пройдем самые темные дебри, — ответил Тацуя, выбрал наиболее стремные заросли и смело в них вошел.

Колючие кусты голодно вцепились в его одежду и тут же сплелись сзади плотной стеной. Тацуя натянул на кисти рукава рубашки и попробовал раздвинуть ветки впереди — они охотно расступались, но стоило ему попытаться сделать шаг назад, и кусты смыкались.

— Шу! Кажется, я нашел правильную дорогу! — крикнул он.

Шузо врубился в колючие заросли рядом, подергался, понял, куда попал, и засмеялся.

— Знаешь, это самый идиотский способ определять дорогу!

— Единственно верный в сказке! — ответил Тацуя.

Через кусты они продрались без потерь только благодаря тому, что не пробовали вернуться. Они выбрались на запущенную лужайку возле компактного и симпатичного замка, словно сошедшего с иллюстрации к девчачьей сказке.

— Сраный домик Барби, — сказал Шузо с ноткой ностальгии. — Хорошо бы это был задний вход того замка в Диснейленде.

И то верно — жрать уже хотелось нестерпимо, а в Диснейленде продавали отличные хот-доги. Но для заднего входа этот был чересчур парадным — с подвесным мостом через узкий, явно декоративный и давно пересохший ров, с башенками у открытых настежь ворот и кривой табличкой «Замок Шиповничек, вход бесплатный».

— Спорим, тут тоже нет принцессы, — сказал Шузо.

— Хочешь проверить? — отозвался Тацуя.

— А хрен ли еще делать. Тропинки-то нет.

Вот тут он был неправ — тропинка была, только вела она в замок. То ли они немного сбились с туристической тропы, то ли это была дорога для специально обученных рыцарей, которых отправляли разыскать и поцеловать принцессу.

В замке было пыльно и умиротворенно. Во дворе дрыхли рыцари, лошади, собаки и куры. На кухне тоже дрыхли куры, прямо возле поварят с тесаками. Кухарка спала в кадке с тестом, которое сонно дышало вместе с ней и даже изредка похрапывало, выпуская пузыри с кисловатым запахом. В печи слабо тлели угли и томилась уже хрен знает сколько лет баранья нога. Шузо ткнул ее двузубой вилкой — из-под румяной шкурки потек красноватый сок.

Они поднялись по лестнице и заглянули в огромный богато украшенный зал — за длинным столом спали нарядные люди, пауки растянули паутины меж их носами и ушами, а мухи все еще слетались на остатки блюд. Во главе стола храпели дуэтом король с королевой. Еще довольно молодые, красивые и тоже все в паутине, они заснули, когда пили на брудершафт. Это выглядело очень романтично, почти так же, как «жили долго и счастливо и умерли в один день от оргазма».

Светелка принцессы обнаружилась на четвертом этаже. Там тоже было дохрена паутины, но ни одной души. Тацуя сел на кровать, покатал по покрывалу веретено.

— Сейчас припрется еще один покинутый принц, и нам опять придется доказывать, что мы не его суженая.

— Что-то я заебался, — признался Шузо. — Это все было весело, но я хочу жрать. И мне надоело быть принцессой.

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в комнату влетел очередной принц.

— Суженая моя, я уже иду!

— Молодой человек, — строго сказал Шузо. — Вы не знаете, где тут выход?

— Принцесса, где моя принцесса!

Принц заметался по комнате как припадочный, поднимая пыль и будоража пауков. Обстановка выглядела так, словно туда действительно никто не заходил несколько десятилетий. Тацуя начал подозревать неладное. Он отловил принца и сунул ему в лицо пропуск вр.и.о. принцессы.

— Выход где? — спросил он.

— А, вы туристы? Приложите пропуск к любой каменной стене, и вас заберут. Тут же на обороте написано.

Тацуя перевернул пропуск — там был огромный логотип Диснея, а по нижнему краю очень мелким шрифтом было написано именно то, что сказал принц. 

— Что, прямо к любой?

— Ну да. Некоторые туристы еще от гномов дуреют.

— Как вы сами от них не одурели, — сказал Шузо, взял Тацую под локоть и подвел его к стене. — На счет три. Раз, два...

— Да вы не представляете, как эти озабоченные нас всех заеб...

— Три.

Пол под ними провалился, вокруг вспенилась вода, в уши ворвались душераздирающие крики. Казалось, вместе с полом рухнул весь мир. Тацуя вцепился в руку Шузо — единственное, что все еще было стабильно в этом сумасшедшем мире.

Вселенная затормозила, люди вокруг начали выбираться на сушу, смеясь и подкалывая друг друга. Тацуя осмотрелся — это был тот самый бобслей, на который они когда-то хотели попасть.

На выходе их встретил Микки Маус.

— Ну как вам наше сказочное приключение?

— Все круто, только мы нихуя не принцессы, — сказал Шузо, запихивая в карман Микки пропуска.

— Ну не можем же мы посылать туда девочек, — ответил Микки. — Вы же видели, что там происходит. Не хватало еще оплачивать им психотерапевтов до конца жизни.

— А нас-то за что? — спросил Тацуя.

— Нам казалось, что таким, как вы, это может понравиться... — уверенность Микки явно пошла на спад.

— Вот за это я точно подам в суд.

— Твою ж мать, — Микки неожиданно ловко щелкнул пальцами. — Надо все-таки отрубить маркетологам MTV. Ладно, спасибо, что поучаствовали в тестировании, возьмите чеки на бесплатные хот-доги.

Шузо попытался его догнать, но Тацуя не позволил. Даже если приключение было крайне идиотским, не стоит заканчивать его избиением мыши на глазах у детей.


End file.
